


Slip of the Tongue

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Loki's been doing well, in Thor's eyes, since they got back to earth. He isn't fighting with everyone constantly, he's generally not antagonizing anyone, and the things that should stay between them are staying between them. So far, that is.





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Did I say that out loud?" on tumblr.

****Coming to Midgard was a good idea. Mostly. Yes, there had been the logistics of everything, Thor having to wait while Stark found the proper lawyers to discuss the land in Norway that Odin had told himself and Loki to remember. The fact that the Asgardians needed to adjust to what they had, here, as opposed to what they’d had, back on Asgard.

And, of course, there had been the problem of Loki.

No matter what Thor had said to assure his brother that everything was going to be fine, there had been some notable skeptics among his friends. Most of them, really. Surprisingly, Banner had been the one to speak up as Loki’s unbiased advocate, saying that he had witnessed, first hand, Loki’s apparent change of heart, or, at least, willingness to try, and was willing to give him a shot. With a few dire warnings, the other Avengers had agreed to let him stay, though Strange still seemed like he very much wanted to put Loki in some kind of magical prison from which there would be no escape.

But, for the most part, it was a good idea, and everything had worked out well.

With T’Challa and Stark’s help, Asgard was thriving, with homes and technology, and amicable relations with their Norwegian neighbours.

And with the Avengers’ patience, Loki was slowly working at figuring out how to do the right thing, more often than not. Yes, he was the God of Mischief, and that came with certain traits that some of Thor’s comrades found less amusing than Loki, but, overall, things were going well. Loki was even managing to deal with his issues when it came to the other Avengers. Well enough. There were still little fits of jealousy, here and there, which Thor hadn’t anticipated, but secretly enjoyed.

There was something particularly satisfying about being dragged to Loki’s bed because he’d been gone too long with his friends, and Loki felt it pertinent to remind him what he’d been missing out on, while he’d been drinking with them.

Things were going well.

“I’m actually surprised.”

Natasha’s voice broke Thor out of his pondering, reminding him that he was gathered in the common area of the Avengers compound with some of the others. Following her gaze, he caught sight of what was surprising her; namely, Loki seeming to carry on civil conversation with Strange. It wasn’t that it was unheard of, it was just that, most of the time, Loki gave Strange a wide berth, and had nothing for him but cool or dirty looks, depending on his mood. Strange’s interference the last time Thor had brought Loki to Earth wasn’t forgotten by his brother, and Thor’s suspected it never would be. A mark of Loki’s willingness to at least _try_ , though, were moments like this.

“Read my mind.” Clint said, almost monotone, and Thor looked round at him, raising his eyebrows.

“You both act as though, these past few months, Loki hasn’t been doing his best to be a… mostly helpful member of society.”

He’s met with looks from both of them that he understands. Yes, Loki has been on surprisingly decent behaviour, but that doesn’t mean that they’re just _conveniently_ forgetting all the shit he’s gotten up to in the past. To put it mildly.

“I still expect him to pull out a dagger and try to shiv someone every now and then.”

And there’s Stark. Thor looked round as he joined them, pulling off his sunglasses and looking in the direction the others had been. With that fourth person looking their way, it seemed neither Loki nor Strange were able to keep pretending they weren’t being watched. Strange, in his typical way, turned with a questioning look on his face.

Loki…

“Yes? Something baffling you all?” He asked, false sugar in his tones. That was a tone Thor knew well, and with a sigh, he moved to get up. It was best to take Loki somewhere else, to get out whatever annoyance he was having, before he opened his mouth and had Stark rethinking his idea _not_ to recreate the cage Fury had one put Loki in.

“Just you and the Good Doctor being chummy.” Clint answered. There had been some serious concern, about Loki and Clint. It wasn’t forgotten what Loki had done to the man, but Clint had seemed like he could, begrudgingly, move on from it. For the good of the universe, he’d said, and despite his sarcasm, he seemed to mean it. To his credit, Loki hadn’t actually taken many chances to talk directly to the archer; perhaps he actually _wanted_ to stay on Thor’s good side, this time, and that meant not needlessly antagonizing his friends.

“Well, yes, as you’ve all asked, I’m _trying_ to live up to your moral codes, and that seems like it may involve not cutting into that charlatan with anything more than passive aggressive barbs, _so_.” Loki’s smile was sharp. “Yes. We’re _chummy_.”

“Loki.” Thor said, almost tired. He’d been doing so well, not getting into an argument with Strange, and, in fact, spending most of the week, so far, not pushing his luck with the rest of the Avengers. But, Loki was volatile at best, and Thor knew this well. It didn’t escape him, despite Loki being at his side again, as he’d once imagined them. “Why don’t you and I--”

“--Oh, you don’t need to take me to bed so I can take out my aggression in more rewarding ways, brother.” Loki cut in, quick, waving his hand.

The mood in the room changed immediately.

Thor suspected that there had been a rumour, but, without looking at Natasha, Clint, or Tony’s faces, he could tell that they were all having what they’d wondered confirmed. Confirmed in wonderfully blunt words, no less.

And the smirk, slowly spreading on Loki’s face, was enough for Thor to know that had been _no_ slip of the tongue.

He may have been _trying_ to fit in, and doing his best not to flip everything on its head at a moment’s notice, but he was still very much the God of Mischief, and right now, that stretching, awkward silence was pure, delicious chaos for him to revel in.

“Oh… Did I say that out loud?” He asked, glancing from Thor, around at the others, and back. “Damn. Guess the cat’s out of the bag on that one. Maybe I _should_ be leaving, hm? I suspect you and your friends have much more interesting things to talk about now, rather than how _chummy_ I’m being with _Strange_ , don’t you think?”

Clint’s voice sounded a little strangled when he spoke. “I’m good not to talk about it.”

“Asgardian customs are your business, Thor, no, uh, need to bring us into them.” Tony added, almost speaking over Clint, as though the sound of the other’s voice had broken him out of the shock he’d been put into by Loki’s casual admission.

Looking to Natasha, Thor expected her to echo the sentiments the other two had shared. Instead, he found her getting to her feet with an almost careless shrug.

“Steve owes me money.”


End file.
